Researchers and scientific and health professionals (including, but not limited to, clinical medical doctors, academics at research universities, medical students, and professionals in the pharmaceutical and medical device industries) have been facing a crisis of exponentially increasing information combined with little time to process this information. Trainees are limited in access to specialists outside their institution and patients are having difficulty identifying experts in their specific fields. Conventional approaches of reviewing new research and publications include conducting meetings and direct communications with representatives of pharmaceutical and medical device companies. However, availability and participation of researchers and scientific and health professionals in local and national meetings, which used to fill the role of guiding the physician through new innovations in the field, are dwindling. Additionally, pharmaceutical and medical device companies have experienced decreased access to physicians, decreased ability to gather real-time market data and lack of access to trainees. New regulations and practice patterns have nearly eliminated direct access to physicians and have completely prohibited discussions of off-label use of medications. Thus, health professionals have to review large volumes of publications to find the information they need.